La muerte de Bang Chaotic Century
by Fineeve1
Summary: Fine predijo la muerte de alguien al tratar de proteger su vida, pero en cambio esta prediciendo la muerte de Bang! Revisen y comenten
1. Una vision de Muerte

Un día Fine estaba durmiendo después de un día de viaje muy cansado

Notas de la autora:

Hola!! Soy nueva en estas cosas de escribir y subir a , pero este es mi primer fic, ya que no tenia ideas, jeje, pero seguiré escribiendo mas, Nos vemos y por favor revisen… Y Zoids no me pertenece ok?, solo hago esta historia para satisfacción personal…

/pensando/

MAYUSCÙLAS (gritando)

("") Entre comillas, ya saben a que me refiero ok?

Un día Fine estaba durmiendo después de un día de viaje muy cansado.

Bang decidió que irse a dormir con Zeke afuera.

Fine y Moonbay se quedaron a dormir dentro de una cabaña (Irvine se quedó a dormir en su comando Wolf).

Un tiempo más tarde Fine estaba teniendo problemas en dormir, estaba teniendo una pesadilla;

Pesadilla de Fine

Fine se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, era como una especie de palacio, entonces Fine vio la sonrisa malévola de unas personas, ella se asustó y salió corriendo de ahí, entonces ella vio una silueta muy familiar, ella trató de gritarle de que alguien estaba detrás, pero sus gritos no salían, pareciera que estuviese muda…

Ella vio como aquella persona ponía sus manos para tratar de salvarla, pero luego cuando llegó a abrazar a esa persona, esta persona parece que dijo algo que Fine no escuchó y entonces Fine sintió algo mojando su mano y cuando la vio , lo que encontró fue sangre, sangre de esa persona. Y Fine gritó…

Fin de la Pesadilla de Fine

Fine se levantó gritando, sudando y llorando, estaba muy asustada…

Moonbay se levantó luego y ella le dijo:

Fine que pasa, que tienes…

Es que tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo, no te preocupes…

Pero Fine tu sabes que todas tus pesadillas se cumplen, debes decirnos…

Pues Moonbay…Entonces Fine volteó y vio a Bang en la puerta (el tenia una considerable cara de preocupación)

Moonbay, no es nada estoy bien (Sonríe)…

Esta bien Fine.

Entonces todos salieron de la habitación y fueron a descansar. Fine pensaba /Tengo que descubrir quien era esa persona, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…/

…

Que es esa pesadilla, será acaso una predicción del futuro, que pasara con todos…Quien será la persona que ha sido sellada con el destino de la muerte, Lean y revisen el siguiente capitulo: ¿Qué pasa con Bang?

…


	2. ¿Qué pasa con Bang?

A la mañana siguiente Irvine, Moonbay, Bang, Fine y Zeke se disponían a ir a visitar a Rudolph, ya que ahora era emperador de Guylos

A la mañana siguiente Irvine, Moonbay, Bang, Fine y Zeke se disponían a ir a visitar a Rudolph, ya que ahora era emperador de Guylos.

En el transcurso del viaje…

Bang traía su rostro de preocupación. Fine estaba muy seria, tenía que resolver esto, pero como?

Fine volteo a ver a todos y cuando volteo a ver a Bang tuvo luego una visión de su sueño, se podía ver mas claro la cara de la persona, pero no se distinguía quien era en sí, Fine recupera la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que Bang la sostenía en sus brazos. Bang la vio despertar.

Bang: Fine que te ocurrió, te encuentras bien?

Fine se levanta y dice:

Fine: si, estoy bien, solo un desmayo, nada por que preocuparte

Bang: Bien (diciéndolo no muy convencido de la explicación de Fine), disculpa Fine, tengo que ir por agua al rió para el viaje, Moonbay cuida de Fine por favor, Irvine no toques a Zeke.

Irvine no contestó como usualmente lo haría, veía extraño a Bang, algo andaba mal con el (con Bang).

Irvine: -Si niño, no vayas a perderte.

Bang se fue…

Irvine: - Moonbay ven conmigo, Zeke, vete a cuidar a Fine, nosotros ahora regresamos.

Irvine y Moonbay se dirigieron hacia el comando Wolf de Irvine.

Moonbay: -Qué sucede Irvine?

Irvine: -Haz notado a Bang desde que Fine sufrió de esa pesadilla?

Moonbay: -Como?

Irvine: Lo he visto como algo enfermo, débil, y con falta de ánimos.

Moonbay: Pensándolo bien si veo ese cambio, crees que estará enfermo y no dice nada para evitar que Fine se preocupe.

Irvine: supongo que si, pero hay que evitar que se enteren ambos, ok? Moonbay

Moonbay: ok

Mientras Bang

Bang: Me siento muy mal que tengo, no puedo hacer que se preocupen por mi, que hare? Tal vez puedo regresar con mi hermana y que me ayude, pero tratare de que no noten mi estado por mientras...

Mas tarde

Bang regresó con el agua,

Bang: hay que irnos, vamos

Y continuaron su viaje, pero Irvine y Moonbay vigilaban con detenimiento a Bang...


	3. La visión se esta revelando

En la noche…

En la noche…

Todos llegaron al palacio de Rudolph, el los recibió felices

Rudolph: como han estado mis queridos amigos?

Bang: bien

Fine: También

Rudolph miró por un momento a Bang y entonces dijo: Bang estas muy raro, tienes algo?

Bang: yo?, para nada, estoy en perfectas condiciones, solo que estoy algo agotado por el viaje, je

Rudolph: si es eso, es mejor que vayan a descansar a las habitaciones que les tengo preparadas, ok. n.n

Fine: Moonbay buenas noches

Moonbay: buenas noches Fine

Ellas durmieron por un tiempo pero después de un tiempo, Fine comenzó a tener problemas con su sueño.

Pesadilla de Fine

Fine: aléjate de mi , no te acerques!! T.T...

Ella aparentemente huía de alguien que la seguía.

Fine alejateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! T.T

Entonces en su paso vio a una persona que alzaba sus manos para protegerla, ella sentía que podía confiar en esa persona y algo dentro de ella le daba el sentimiento de conocer a esa persona, pero luego cuando ella llego con el entre sus brazos, sintió que tocaba algo mojado en su espalda (de el ok), vio entonces su mano llena de sangre de esa persona, es persona se levanto y le dijo: Huye, huye, aléjate de aquí lo mas rápido posible!!

Ella corrió y entonces, pero cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, escucho una infinidad de disparos, y la sangre manchaba las paredes.

Ella regreso y vio a al tipo que la seguía con un pie en el pecho de la persona que la trataba de proteger .

: ven conmigo o eso sucederá con tus amigos, zoidiana.

Ella vio los ojos sin vida de esa persona y entonces...

Fin de la pesadilla de Fine.

Fine se levanto muy agitada, salio como una loca de su habitación y del palacio de Rudolph...

Moonbay no logro alcanzarla, mientras que Irvine , Rudolph y Bang, subieron a sus zoids para intentar encontrarla.

Después de un rato, Bang vio al frente un árbol que impedía seguir con Blade Liger, así que decidió ir a pie;

Bang: Fine!!, Fine, donde estas?!

Entonces llego a un lago, las lunas se reflejaban en el, y vio una silueta que se comenzaba a formar, entonces esa silueta desaparece y el agua del lago pareciera que se teñía de rojo, el color carmesí de la sangre. Bang se asusto y cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió, todo se veía normal en el lago, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Fine se encontraba cerca de ahí...

Fine estaba debajo de un arbol, sus ojos eran tristes y perdidos, entonces Bang se acercó a ella.

Fine vio una silueta y grito.

Bang: por que gritas?!

Ella pudo reconocerlo al verlo más cerca de ella.

Fine: Bang, es que tengo mucho miedo, tuve mucho miedo TT.TT...

Bang se acerco más a ella y entonces la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

Bang: no te preocupes aquí estoy para protegerte. .

Moonbay, Irvine y Rudolph llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraban Bang y Fine, y regresaron todos de nuevo al palacio.


	4. Bang esta enfermo TT!

A la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos ya se habían levantado, pero Bang no hizo lo mismo.

Moonbay: Fine como amaneciste?

Fine: pues si pude dormir mas tranquila, a propósito donde está Bang?

Irvine: es raro que ese niño no se haya levantado a desayunar, solo oye la palabra "DESAYUNO" y ya esta aquí...

Entonces Irvine y Moonbay tuvieron un pensamiento repentino en la mente al mismo tiempo y se miraron el uno al otro con cara de seriedad.

Irvine: iré a ver que pasó con Bang, ustedes quédense ahí...

Irvine siguió su camino hacia la habitación donde se había quedado a dormir Bang, Rudolph lo puso en una de las habitaciones más grandes del palacio, ya que el lo respetaba mucho.

Después de un tramo algo largo, llego a la habitación, y...

Irvine: Bang, ya es algo tarde para estar durmiendo, que es lo que tienes...

Irvine se acerco a la cama en donde Bang yacía dormido, y entonces lo notó que estaba sudando, el tocó su frente y entonces quitó su mano inmediatamente, Bang tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Irvine salió de la habitación muy rápidamente y llegó hacia donde estaban los demás, les explicó a todos como estaba Bang e inmediatamente Rudolph llamo a varios médicos para que vinieran a examinarlo.

...

Los medico tenían rato de a ver entrado a ver a Bang, y todos esperaban afuera preocupados.

...

La larga espera termino y los médicos salieron, uno se dirigió a Rudolph y entonces notaron un cambio en su rostro.

Fine se acerco a Rudolph

Fine: Rudolph que es lo que tiene Bang?

Rudolph tenía su rostro con mucha tristeza, y entonces dijo:

Rudolph: Fine, Bang esta muy enfermo, y tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital para que se recupere.

Fine: estará bien para el u.u.

Todos iban por Bang, pero lo vieron estando levantado cerca de la puerta.

Rudolph: Bang deberías descansar.

Bang: oí todo, pero estoy bien, no pasa nada, solo un poco de descanso y estaré bien".

Fine: pero Bang, tienes que ir al hospital, te ves muy mal.

Bang: no quiero ir, tengo algo importante que hacer, y además hice una promesa...

Irvine se acercó a Bang y lo agarró para llevárselo al hospital de Guylos.

Bang: sueltame, no quiero, irrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Pero Bang ya no pudo resistirse, ya que se había debilitado por la alta fiebre que tenía en ese momento.

Y se fueron.

Fine se quedo muy preocupada por la pesadilla que tenia en las noches y ahora la salud tan mal de Bang.


	5. El mal presentimiento

Pasaron dos días y la salud de Bang empeoraba, estaba en una etapa critica de una enfermedad mortal

Pasaron dos días y la salud de Bang empeoraba, estaba en una etapa critica de una enfermedad mortal.

...

Mientras en el palacio.

Rudolph estaba con Irvine y Moonbay , conversando acerca de la salud de Bang.

Moonbay: veo que las fuerzas de Bang ya habían llegado a su limite.

Irvine: si, ese niño es un tonto por no pensar en si mismo.

Rudolph: Bang puede hacer cosas fuera de lo común, pero, siempre tiene motivos suficientes para hacerlos, siempre trata de hacer el bien, aunque eso le cueste la vidau.u.

Pero luego le llego un mensaje a Rudolph: Entréguenme a la niña zoidiana, y luego se corto.

...

Mientras Fine

Ella estaba en su habitación, rezaba por la salud de Bang. Y se olvido por completo de su pesadilla y se quedo profundamente dormida.

...

Ya había anochecido y las luces del palacio y de sus alrededores se vieron apagadas misteriosamente y cuando Irvine, Moonbay y Rudolph iban a salir de la habitación central del palacio, se les cerraron las puertas y no pudieron salir. Alguien apareció con una malévola sonrisa y se fue de ahi...

Fine estaba asustada, al salir de la habitación, llego a un corredor, el cual le dio la sensación de que lo reconocía de alguna parte, ella continuo caminando y vio una sombra que dijo: ven conmigo niña zoidiana ella solo gritó.

...

Bang en el hospital

...

Algo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, así que decidió levantarse y miro por la ventana los grandes edificios que se encontraban frente al hospital.

El solo pensaba en sus compañeros, pero tenia una mala sensación de que algo no estaba bien en ese instante, asi que buscó a Zeke para pedirle su ayuda para poder escapar de ahí. (Zeke se quedo para no dejar solo a Bang mientras se encontraba recuperándose).

Bang le explico todo a Zeke y este se dispuso a ayudarlo, entonces cuando entro la enfermera a ver a Bang, ella de asombro se desmayo por el susto que le dio Zeke. Bang se puso su ropa de costumbre y escapo fuera del hospital y se dirigieron hacia el palacio de Rudolph.

...


	6. La pesadilla comienza

Cuando llegaron al palacio todo estaba muy callado y oscuro,

Cuando llegaron al palacio todo estaba muy callado y oscuro,

Bang: Zeke busca a los demás, yo iré por aquí para ver si los encuentro.

...

Bang camino por cada pasillo del palacio y luego vio una sombra y entonces oyó los gritos de Fine...

El se dirigió hacia el lugar y vió a Fine huyendo de alguien, Bang alzó sus manos y le habló a Fine, ella estaba demasiado aterrada que no distinguía voces, tuvo de nuevo esa visión, se detuvo hacia esa persona y cuando llego lo abrazó.

Bang: Fine de quien huyes?

Fine: Bang eres tu?

Su visión se aclaro y vio perfectamente a Bang.

Fine: Bang huye, déjame aquí... T.T.

Bang: Por que Fine?

Entonces se acerco el que los seguía, y con la luz de las lunas se pudo ver claramente quien seguía a Fine.

Bang: Que?, NO PUEDE SER!! TU MORISTE CON EL DEATHSAURER.

Proizent: No morí, muajuajua. (Risa malavada ""). El deathsaurer revivirá con el poder de esta niña zoidiana, así que entrégamela.

Bang: NUNCA!!, FINE NO SE MOVERA DE MI LADO!!.

Proizent: veo que quieres resistirte, TE MATARE!!

Fine: No Bang!!, iré con el, pero no te enfrentes.

Bang volteo a ver a Fine y dijo:

Bang: Fine, huye, por favor huye!! yo lo detendré el tiempo suficiente para que puedas encontrar a Zeke y que te pongas a salvo. VETE, VETE!!

Bang terminando de decir esto se abalanzo contra Proizent. Y Fine corrió...

Proizent: Veo que eres un chico fuerte, pero esa enfermedad te matara al final.

Proizent se quitó a Bang de encima estrellándolo contra una pared.

Bang cuando cayó dijo:

Bang: eh? como sabes de mi enfermedad

Proizent: adivina por que la tienes?

Bang: TUUUUUUUUU? MALDITO BASTARDO!! PERO COMO VA A MATARME ALGO TAN SIMPLE?!

Proizent: veo que los médicos se confiaron de que era una simple fiebre, pero es una enfermedad que al final acabara contigo, mientras mas rápido pase el tiempo, vas a sentir como se te va el aire y al final dejas de respirar para siempre, y como es un virus antiguo, no hay cura, muajuajua!!

Bang: eres un maldito!!

Pero cuando Bang se iba a ir contra Proizent, Proizent saco un arma y después se oyó un estruendo de una bala y el sonido de un casquillo estrellándose contra algo...

...

Fine escucho el estruendo y decidió regresar.

Y cuando lo hizo vio el cuerpo de Bang tirado en el suelo, sangre en su pecho y los ojos abiertos e idos.

Proizent: al parecer no quiso que vinieras conmigo y murió, quien podría decir que seria tan facil de matar al héroe de ZI", muajauaua.

Fine se quedo sin palabras, sus ojos miraban triste y confundida el cuerpo de Bang que yacía sin vida...Pero luego pensó:

/El me protegió siempre y nunca pude hacer nada por el, quiso siempre verme a salvo, y ahora el...y ahora el...el esta muerto, y todo esto es por mi culpa TT.TT/

Fine se fue corriendo después de este pensamiento hacia el jardín del palacio y Proizent la siguió.

Mientras donde estaba Bang

Solo había un rastro de sangre, pero Bang ya no estaba...

...


	7. Muerte

Entonces Fine se tropezó y vio un red rapter frente a ella y era conducido por Proizent

Entonces Fine se tropezó y vio un red rapter frente a ella y era conducido por Proizent

Proizent: No podrás escapar de mi.

...

Mientras Rudolph y los demas

Irvine, Moonbay, Rudolph y los guardianes imperiales lograron por fin abrir la puerta y lograron salir y decidieron buscar a Fine, y después de un tramo vieron sangre regada en el suelo y en las paredes del corredor del palacio antes de salir del mismo. Ellos comenzaron a preocuparse.

Fine y su perseguidor

E l red rapter cuando casi iba a agarrar a Fine con una de sus garras , fue entonces embestido por el Blade Liger.

Bang: no...dej..are q...ue la toques maldi...to!! (Su voz se escuchaba débil y muy baja)

Fine se alegró de que Bang se encontrara aun con vida, Bang tocaba su herida y veía borroso casi todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió atacando a Proizent, después llegaron Irvine, Moonbay y Rudolph con los soldados imperiales, Fine corrió hacia todos ellos.

Proizent: Los matare a todos!!

Proizent oprimió un botón de autodestrucción del zoid y se acerco hacia los demás, los cuales estaban desprotegidos sin un zoid...

Bang vio eso y antes del red rapter y puso el escudo el momento oportuno a la explosión del zoid...

La fuerza fue tan fuerte que lanzo a Blade Liger a 5 metros lejos de los demás!!

Zeke rugió y llamo a Fine,

Zeke: Fine tienen que ayudar a Bang, esta muy mal herido y perdió la conciencia en el impacto...

El Blade liger se acerco a todos y bajo para que pudieran ayudar a Bang... y vieron a Bang, ahi con sangre en su ropa y en su boca...

Pareciera que no tuviera signos de vida, Fine corrió rápidamente hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no le importo mancharse de su sangre, quería estar a su lado y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien., pero no pudo oír los latidos de su corazón, ni su respiración, nada TT.TT.

Fine lloró por que ya había confirmado que Bang estaba muerto.

Moonbay: por que no actuamos a tiempo

Irvine: que paso, por que Bang tuvo que morir T.T"

Rudolph: era una gran persona por que tuvo que pasarle esto?

Fine limpió la boca de Bang con sus blancas manos. Siempre había temido que esta visión se cumpliese, de ver morir a Bang solo por protegerla y al final su destino a su lado seria la muerte para el.

Fine: por que esa maldición me persigue?, estoy cansada de ello.

Entonces se alejo de Bang y de todos y salio corriendo de ahí.

Fine siguió su camino hasta llegar a un gran precipicio y pensó:

/Por que, por que mueren las personas a las que yo quiero, por que estoy aquí?/

Y después dijo:

Fine: Voy a reunirme muy pronto contigo Bang.


	8. Las sabias palabras de un padre

Mientras los demás con el cadáver de Bang ("")

Mientras los demás con el cadáver de Bang ("")

En ese instante se comenzo a oir un latido de corazón en lo que era la cabina de Blade liger.

Afuera todos estaban muy triste por lo que le había sucedido a Bang, pero luego se asustaron al oir el grito de Bang llamando a Zeke.

Ambos zoids se fusionaron y cambiaron su rumbo hacia la dirección que Fine había tomado hacia el precipicio.

...

Fine comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el precipicio.

Fine: esto sera la mejor para todos...u.u.

Pero antes de que llegara a caer de el, oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella y vio a Zeke.

Fine: Zeke que haces aquí?

Zeke: hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

Los ojos de Fine se agrandaron cuando vio a la segunda figura acercarse a ella.

Era Bang, estaba ahi, cubierto de sangre, tambaleándose debido a las heridas y su enfermedad, pero con vida.

Bang: Yo no quiero que pienses que eres la causa de la muerte, la perdición y la destruccion,en este mundo, yo creo que estas aquí para hacer algo bueno por este planeta, y gracias a ti he logrado muchas cosas con tu apoyo, nunca sabré como pagarte todo lo que haz hecho tu por mi. .

Fine: TT.TT, Bang!!

Pero Bang ya no puede resistir mas las heridas y cae en el pasto. Y Fine y Zeke se acercaron a el para verlo como estaba.

Fine: Bang háblame...

Bang un poco débil le dice: lamento no poder quedarme mas tiempo, yo...

Fine: que pasa Bang, iremos a un hospital y estarás bien T.T.

Bang: Fine, no quise que te enteraras de esto, pero... no po...dre sobre...vivir, Proizent me contagio con un virus letal y no hay cura para el.

Fine; pero Bang, que podremos hacer, no puedo permitir perderte de nuevo, noooooooo!!

Bang: lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir tanto por mi... lo sien...to...

Fine: Bang, Bang por favor contesta, BANGGGGGGGGGGG!, Zeke, aun esta con vida, pero se esta poniendo frió, TT.TT.

Entonces Fine toco su frente con su mano y se dió cuenta de algo,

Visión de Fine en el pasado...

Una Fine pequeña estaba al lado de un hombre grande, al parecer era su padre...

Fine parecía estar triste por algo. Y el hombre a su lado le dijo:

Padre de Fine: Alisi por que estas triste?

Fine: es que mi amigo Soliye, esta enfermo

Padre: y de que esta enfermo?

Fine: esa enfermedad llamada Klyu.

Padre: pero por que estas tan preocupada Alisi?

Fine: es que ya no hay medicinas para curar esa enfermedad y Soliye esta empeorando a cada momento uu.

Padre: yo se como aliviar esa enfermedad

Fine: como papá?

Padre, recuerdas las flores que sembramos en el patio?

Fine: si, pero eso que significa?

Padre: pues bueno, las metes a hervir con un poco de miel y cuando ya pasaron 30 min, esta listo.

Fine: o.O, solo con eso papi?

Padre: ve corta un poco de esas flores y lávalas y llévaselas a la mamá de Soliye. Veras que se pondrá mucho mejorn.n.

Fine: espero papi.

Fine se fue corriendo y entonces llego a la casa de su amigo, le explico todo a la mamá de Soliye y dio de tomar ese te.

Fine espero días a que se aliviara y entones cuando fue a visitarlo, lo vio felizmente jugando con su organoide Xds.

Soliye: Fine, que bueno que estas aquí n.n.

Fine: Soliye, que bueno que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, --.

Soliye: eso que me receto tu padre me ayudó muchísimo, jeje

Fine: siempre lo he dicho, mi padre es el mejor doctor zoidiano de todo el planeta ZI .

Fin de la visión de Fine


	9. Salvando una vida

Fine regresó a la realidad y vio a Bang mas pálido que antes de tener esa visión

Fine regresó a la realidad y vio a Bang mas pálido que antes de tener esa visión. Pero tomo a Bang y lo puso en el césped.

Fine: Zeke, por favor cuida de el, regresare pronto, tengo que buscar algo.

Entonces Fine corrió todo lo que pudo y llego al árbol en donde la había encontrado Bang cuando se escapo del palacio de Rudolph.

/Estoy segura de que vi esas flores cerca de ese árbol, solo que tengo que encontrarlas lo mas rápido posible/

Fine busco y busco hasta que vio en un pequeño montón las flores que había estado buscando. Corto algunas y entonces se dirigió a donde estaban Zeke y Bang en agonía...

Fine: ya regrese, Zeke, llévanos a Blade liger inmediatamente, por favor...

Se fueron y llegaron hacia los demás...

Fine: por favor hay que llevar a Bang al hospital, lo mas antes posible o si no el no sobrevivirá!!

Rudolph: esta bien Fine, vamos soldados escóltenos hasta el hospital central de Guylos.

Todo fue tan apresurado que llegaron a Tiempo al hospital. y llevaron a urgencias a Bang...

Pasaron las horas y todos sus amigos se quedaron allá fuera con la preocupación.

/Unas horas después/

Un medico salio de la sala en donde Bang habia sido ingresado con anterioridad y entonces dijo:

Dr: logramos detener la hemorragia de sangre de su amigo, pero hayamos en el un virus extraño, que aun no hemos catalogado y no encontramos la cura.

Rudolph: entonces que pasara con Bang?

Dr: su alteza, debido a que ese virus esta evitando que este joven se pueda recuperar de esa gran herida, y si continua así, morirá en solo cuestión de horas.

Moonbay: no puede ser

Irvine: que pasa ahora, y Fine donde esta?

Rudolph: dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que regresaba inmediatamente.

Fine estaba en la cocina del hospital, esperando a que terminara de hervirse las flores que recordo para poder ayudar a Bang.

Ya estando listas, se lo llevo en un termo y se dirigió con los demás.

...

Moonbay: Fine, donde estabas?

Irvine: debemos informarte de algo, que es muy fuerte, y si quieres llorar , aqui esta mi hombro para consolarte Fine u.u.

Fine parecia preocupada pero dijo:

Fine: donde esta Bang ahora?

Rudolph: bueno, el esta en esta habitación, descansando de la cirugía, pero hay algo mal con el...el tiene

Fine lo vio con seriedad al rostro y dijo:

Fine: Se lo que tiene Bang, y si le doy a beber esto, el se mejorara

Dr: me temo que eso es imposible señorita.

Fine no escucho al Dr y entro a la habitación en donde estaba Bang dormido de la agotadora cirugía.

Dr: deténganla, no puede entrar aun...

Rudolph: yo confió en Fine, y se que Bang se salvara, así que por favor permítale estar con el, por favor.

Dr: lo que usted diga majestad.

...

Fine vio a Bang con el rostro muy pálido, y entonces lo vio despertar.

Bang con una voz débil y quebrada dijo:

Bang: Fine que bueno es verte de nuevo, pero se que pronto moriré...

Fine: tu no vas a morir y te lo prometo que eso nunca sucederá,

Bang: Fine me gustaria creer eso.

Fine tomo el termo y vertió un vasito del te de flores con miel que había preparado y se lo dio a Bang.

Fine: Bang por favor bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

Bang: huele muy rico, gracias Fine...

Fine ayudo a Bang a levantarse para que se lo pudiera beber y Bang lo tomo tranquilamente.

Bang: esto sabe muy bien Fine

Entonces Bang se quedo dormido, Fine lo cubrió bien para que no tuviese frió y salio de la habitacion. Estando afuera ella se dirigió a los demás y dijo:

Fine: hay que dejar que Bang descanse, espero que eso que le di le ayude...

Todos confiaron en las palabras de Fine y se retiraron al palacio de Rudolp


	10. Fin ¿La pesadilla habrá terminado?

Unos días después

Unos días después.

Fine junto con Rudolph fueron a visitar a Bang, Irvine y Moonbay no habían podido ir, ya que se quedaron reparando el Liger de Bang.

Fine y Rudolph entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a la habitación de Bang y lo vieron sentado en su cama y viendo hacia fuera de la ventana. El volteo con su rostro amable y sonrió.

Bang: Hola como están amigos!!

Rudolph: Bang TT.TT que bien, que bueno que estas bien.

Fine: Bang estas bien TT.TT.

Bang vio las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y dijo con algo de asombro:

Bang: por que lloran?

Fine y Rudolph: no es nada Bang, solo que estamos muy felices de que estés ya bien.

Bang: y todo te lo debo a ti Fine, muchas gracias...

Fine: Bang no permitiré que alguien te lastime jamás.

Bang: yo tampoco permitiré que te lastimen, no importa que tan riesgoso sea, nunca estarás sola.

Entonces el Dr entro a la habitación de Bang, para revisarle las heridas y salieron Fine y Rudolph un momento, cuando termino, el Dr. le hablo a Fine y le dijo:

Dr: disculpe señorita, lamento haber desconfiado de su bebida para quitar esa enfermedad.

Fine: no se preocupe

Dr: una pregunta, y como le hizo para hacerla?

Fine: pues bueno, mi padre fue un medico muy sabio y el me enseñó a hacer ese tipo de medicamentos.

Dr. Muy interesante señorita, necesito que me explique algunas cosas para poder tratar algunas enfermedades.

Fine: ok .

Dr: Bang ya se ve mucho mejor de salud y así que se puede ir.

Rudolph y Fine: gracias Doctor!!

Al dia siguiente Irvine, Moonbay, Rudolph, y Fine fueron por Bang al hospital y listos para irse de nuevo a su viaje.

Bang salio del hospital con su ropa normal puesta y se veía muy bien. Zeke corrió hacia el con alegría, Moonbay lo abrazo y Irvine le dijo:

Irvine: que bueno que estas bien niño, supuse que algo tan simple no podia matarte, je.

Despues de los reencuentros abrazos y besos llego la hora de partir

Bang: gracias por la ayuda Rudolph

Rudolph: de nada Bang, haria todo lo que fuera por mis mejores amigos.

Fine,Irvine, Moonbay y Bang : Adios , nos vemos...

Rudolph: Adios compañeros, cuídense todos!!

Pero antes de irse les llego un comunicado en el comando de Blade Liger...

Voice mistery: jajaja, no descansare para que la zoidiana sea mía, y revivir al Deathsaurer y destruirlos a todos!! muajuajua...

Fine se aterró pero entonces sintio la mano de Bang cerca de la suya y vio el rostro de Bang y eso la tranquilizó.

Bang: ya te lo había dicho antes Fine, prometo que nadie te hará daño.

Fine: gracias Bang, yo tambien hare todo lo posible por protegerte.

Y continuaron con su viaje en busca del zoid eve, pero no saben que peligros les esperan, pero no serán vencidos tan fácilmente y siempre el bien triunfara sobre el mal...

Zoids Forever.


	11. Thanks!

Gracias por leer mi Primer Fic completo, ya que casi siempre los comienzo, pero nunca los termino, Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado la historia

Gracias por leer mi Primer Fic completo, ya que casi siempre los comienzo, pero nunca los termino, Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado la historia

Y SI NO…

.

..

…

…

…

…

XD XD "

No se crean, jeje cuidense


End file.
